


Two Sides

by robofuckr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers, i hardly ever write poetry, i wrote this in one period in school lke wow, this prolly sucks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofuckr/pseuds/robofuckr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem of your favorite cinnamon roll and misogynistic douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> heyo heyo!!!!! i hope you guys like it, though it's probably real short. but still!

two sides of  
the same coin  
seperate  
yet joined.  
one the lord  
the other muse  
either one  
will have to choose.  
now she's dead  
you still have red   
flowing through your veins.  
in the life after death  
her conscience still remains.  
now with those   
she truly loves  
to now don   
what once was his  
the rose  
of his blood.


End file.
